


sweet dreams

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, and hilda deserve it, because annette deserves it, more napping and relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: A slow Sunday afternoon calls for yet another relaxing nap.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little delirious because i haven't slept in about 30-something hours but here

Somehow everything tastes a little sweeter with Annette.

“These cookies are absolutely delectable, aren’t they?” Hilda remarks, licking melted chocolate off the tip of her finger. “This might be my third one in a row — someone put in some extra effort to make these delicious this morning!”

Annette giggles in agreement, her hand half-covering her mouth. “We should take some extra for later!”

“Oh, absolutely,” Hilda replies. “In fact, how about you pass by the dessert table? Pick out the ones with the biggest chunks of chocolate!”

Annette immediately stands to her feet, her hand forming a small fist. “Yes!” she accepts. “You stay right here. I’ll be right back!”

Hilda watches her make a beeline for the front of the mess hall. She almost feels bad for making Annette go up and get the cookies herself. _Almost_. Annette was practically already out of her seat when she suggested taking extras anyway! All Hilda did was support the effort. So, what if she got a cut of dessert out of it, too?

Annette nudges around misaligned tables and chairs on her way to the desserts, occasionally pushing in a chair here and there to decrease the amount of chaos in the room. She reaches the cookies, picking them out like she’s selecting flowers, as always doing everything with great intention and furrowed eyebrows. She stacks three, four, five cookies into her handkerchief, then wrapping them up neatly with a small tie at the very top. She looks up, darting her eyes left and right — as if concerned about anyone else witnessing her petty theft — before stuffing the treats into her pocket.

A smile tugs at the corners of Hilda’s lips. Annette is absolutely adorable. Hilda turns her eyes back to her hands, drumming her fingertips on the table while waiting for Annette to return.

“I got us at least three!” Annette exclaims in a whisper, sitting back down.

“Perfect! Let’s go enjoy them somewhere that’s _not_ this grungy cafeteria,” Hilda suggests.

So, they do. They find a shady tree to sit under, lying down between the cool grass and warm sun to eat their acquired sweets. They spend maybe another hour chatting about whatever, never minding the passing time and the cookie crumbs that fall to the ground. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon anyway, and despite Annette’s earnestness, Hilda’s already taken care to have others accomplish both their chores.

Annette yawns, stretching out her arms. “You know, I guess relaxing is not that bad after all,” Annette admits, rolling to her side to face Hilda.

“Of course, it isn’t! You’re just too used to feeling guilty when you’re not getting things done,” Hilda replies. “I’m glad I’ve taught you well.”

Annette smiles, eyes focused on a blade of grass before meeting Hilda’s eyes again. “You know,” she starts slowly, “you also once told me to not be afraid to ask for things, and I want to take that advice now.”

Upon hearing this, Hilda flips her body around to Annette. “Oh, Annette,” she says, heart full of pride. “First of all, I’m honored you’re taking my lessons to heart. And second, of _course_ you can ask me for whatever you need — you’ve been so good to me lately, and I think you deserve a break!” She lifts an interrupting finger before Annette replies. “Only as long as it’s nothing that will make me sweat! If that’s the case, I’ll find someone _else_ to do that for us.”

Annette laughs. “Actually, it’s the opposite. I was wondering if you would… nap with me again?”

Caught surprised, Hilda raises her eyebrows. “Oh, just that? Of course! That won’t take a drop of energy at all.” She gestures in the direction of the dormitories. “In fact, do you want to just come upstairs to my room again? At this time of day, the sunlight hits right over my bed, and it’ll keep us nice and toasty.”

Annette’s eyes sparkle — deep blue like the summer sky. She gives Hilda a bright smile. “Okay! Let’s go!”

So, they do. They brush off the dirt and crumbs from their clothes and stroll back toward the building. Hilda finds a leaf stuck in Annette’s hair and plucks it away, but not before showing Annette the outdoor souvenir and tickling her freckled nose with it.

“But I have to ask,” Hilda says, as they carefreely ascend the stairs. “Whatever made you decide that you wanted to take a nap? It’s just so uncharacteristic of you, you know? It took me so much effort last time to convince you to take a nap that I’m surprised you’re bringing it up on your own! Not that I’m questioning your decision to take some time for yourself or anything.”

“Oh! Well, that’s an easy question to answer,” Annette replies. “After the last time we napped, I woke up with so much energy, and I was so productive for the rest of the afternoon! And today, I have so much to do still later so I thought maybe I should first take a nap. And it went wonderfully when I napped with you, so I thought making sure you were there to nap with me was important to make it the best nap possible!”

Hilda’s heart warms upon hearing this. “Oh, well, of course,” she agrees, her hand turning the doorknob to her room. “Working extra hard after taking a break isn’t really the point, but I suppose I can’t complain since you’re finally relaxing.”

She pushes her door open, inviting Annette inside. As Annette comes in, she closes the door with her back, then dances to her wardrobe, opening it wide. “Let’s change into some comfy clothes!” she suggests, stepping aside to allow Annette to survey the selection.

“Oh! Okay, I’ll go get a change of clothes,” Annette says, swiveling on her heel to turn to the door.

“Nonsense! Don’t waste any more energy or effort doing that,” Hilda refutes. “You’re practically the same size as me, and I have more than enough sets of clothes to spare.” She gives Annette an extra onceover. Yes, Annette would definitely fit in her clothes. At worst, Annette stands a few centimeters higher than Hilda — that didn’t amount to anything in pajama form.

Annette at first looks hesitant but takes another look inside Hilda’s wardrobe. “Alright,” she agrees then before pointing out, “You have a lot of clothes.”

“Yes! I believe in being dressed well for whatever occasion you’re in. Presentation is key.” Hilda spots a pastel blue top and bottom, gasping immediately and pulling them out. “Here, try these,” she suggests, passing the outfit to Annette. “I think you’d look ultra-cute in these.”

Annette’s eyes latch onto their color and she takes them, nodding. “Wow, this _is_ really cute,” she says, then looks off to the side. “I guess I’ll change in this corner then.”

Hilda winks at her. “I promise I won’t look.” Hilda spins around, letting Annette do as she needed to, and surveys her own collection. She decides on a pink set of pajamas herself, and she immediately changes into them — of course, first tossing her bra to the floor and releasing her hair from its ties.

“You ready?” she asks, once she sits the waist of her pants over her hips. She waits for Annette to make some kind of confirming sound before turning.

She clasps her hands together upon seeing her. “You look absolutely adorable,” Hilda says. “You wear that so well — in fact, just keep it!”

Annette looks down at herself. “Keep it?” she asks, nonetheless looking up to meet Hilda’s eyes again.

“Yes,” Hilda affirms. “It would be a crime to separate you from that outfit.”

Annette smiles wide, her dimples showing. “Oh, Hilda, you’re making me blush.”

“It’s true. You look cute. Now get into bed.”

Annette does so, shuffling onto her bed. They take the same places as they did last time, with Annette facing the wall and Hilda facing her back. They settle comfortably under the light sheets, and Hilda carefully curls her body around Annette — just like last time — appreciating how compact Annette’s body is, suddenly understanding the appeal of small women. Even as short as Hilda is, Annette could probably still fit right into Hilda’s arms.

“Comfortable?” Hilda asks, watching Annette shift her hair over her shoulder.

“Yep!”

“Good.”

And so, Hilda closes her eyes, letting her ears adjust to the quiet sound of breathing and allowing her heartbeat to fall into a sleepy lull. But her eyes snap open again after only a few seconds, looking ahead the back of Annette’s neck and the remaining few inches between them. Her eyes move down, seeing the small curve in the blanket cover that marked Annette’s hips.

Carefully, she lifts her hand, slowly moving it over to drape over Annette’s waist. She very cautiously lets the weight of hand fall over Annette’s body, waiting for Annette to maybe flinch or something. But Annette doesn’t seem to mind, so Hilda releases her hold on her arm, resting it over Annette as she closes her eyes and tucks her head in closer — catching a light floral whiff off the ends of Annette’s hair.

“Uh, Hilda.”

Hilda’s stomach bottoms. She instinctively pulls her arm away from Annette. “Sorry,” she mutters, shifting away to add some distance between their bodies.

“Oh, no, that was fine, but I just wanted to ask if I could… be the big spoon this time?”

Hilda blinks. “Oh, of course! Sure!”

“Great!” And before Hilda even finishes answering, Annette flips around.

Suddenly Hilda finds her face only inches away from Annette’s.

“Oh,” Hilda gasps, her heart shooting into a very rapid beat. Before the surprise shows on her face, Hilda turns around, facing her back to Annette.

“And is it okay if I do this, too?” Annette asks, as Hilda feels Annette’s arm wrap around her waist and Annette’s body side up right against her back.

“Y-Yeah!” Hilda replies, an uncharacteristic stutter in her answer. She closes her eyes shut, turning her face into her pillow, wishing the heat away from her face.

“Okay!” Annette says, seeming completely unflustered and casual. “Let’s have a good nap then!”

So, they do.

Or at least Annette does. As Annette’s breath slows and her body relaxes into sleep, Hilda finds herself still tense and unnaturally still. By now, the flush has left her cheeks, but her eyes stare ahead at an undefined space between her table leg, the wall, and the floor — unable to get the close-up view of Annette’s lips out of her head. Soft, small, pink, _cute_. Absolutely _smoochable_.

Her body eventually relaxes twenty minutes in, but she still can’t shake thinking about that sudden urge of hers to kiss Annette. And that is fine, right? To think that her cute friend’s lips are _very_ kissable?

And on and on goes Hilda’s mind.

Even one hour later, when Annette’s breath suddenly hitches — stretching out her body and releasing a small groan as she wakes up — Hilda still doesn’t find sleep.

“Mmm… that was refreshing,” Annette murmurs, as Hilda turns around to face Annette — taking care to not end up too close again. “Did you have a good nap?” Annette asks, her voice croaky with disuse.

Hilda smiles then. “Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep) and if you love hilda and her sense of fashion, considering applying for this [zine](https://www.twitter.com/hildazine)!


End file.
